


"Accidental"

by Laryzinha15



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Pole Dancing, akko has great legs and i will die on this hill, akko pole dances, before they get together, discord made me write it, kinda quarentene fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laryzinha15/pseuds/Laryzinha15
Summary: Diana didn't understand discord, or the internet, but Akko sent her a video so she is going to watch it.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	"Accidental"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work for this fandom and one of my first works in english but the Discord chat I'm in came up with the Idea of Akko pole dancing so one of us had to write it.

Seriously, for the life of her, Diana couldn't figure out this internet thing, now, Hannah, Barbara and Akko were trying to teach her this "Discord"; in her most recent conversation, she was trying to talk to Akko.

**Diana Cavendish:** _Akko, how do you send these small pictures?_

**Shiny Akko** :  _ its called an emoji Diana, and i paid so i could use it _

**Diana Cavendish** :  _ It doesn't look like an emoji. _

Akko took longer this time to answer her, and what did Akko even mean by paid for it? Where does it have it?

The Internet was truly not something she was used to.

Then Diana saw the familiar "Shiny Akko is typing" and smiled, clicking on the video that Akko sent.

Well, before her mind stopped.

Akko was on the video. Akko was on the video in unfortunate small shorts that looked a lot like underwear and something that looked like a sports bra.

“Beatrix save me” Diana gulped, not being able to look away when Akko turned the music on and started dancing, not wanting to be saved at all.

Akko rolled her hips and touched a pole in the center of the space she was in, giving a smirk to the camera that sent shivers through Diana's neck.

Then Akko actually started dancing, moving a bit around the pole and holding it while she spun, lifting herself and spinning a little more on it in different ways.

Diana didn't know what she was  _ supposed _ to feel, but she did know what she was already feeling. It was simply a word she swore she would never say but there was nothing on her mind right now that could say it better, all the books she read in her life and her mind couldn't find another way of saying she was horny.

Diana was incredibly horny, Akko's legs, wrapped around the pole for another spin where full showing, as were her abs and arm muscles working. 

Diana gulps, finding her throat drier than the normal; her phone starts buzzing with notifications, she should really look away but she couldn't. Not yet, not now.

Akko descended on the ground and started dancing there; first taking a seat before laying down, rolling a bit, still on rhythm with the music.Then from sitting she climbed her way back to the pole, now upside down.

If Diana wasn't impressed before, she certainly was now.

Akko was incredibly… hot and sexually attractive dancing tha and Diana felt something build deep inside her. She stopped the dance when the music ended standing in place.

Diana's brain felt overloaded, she was overloaded, her heart was beating in its place almost leaving her ribs. The video had already stopped and Diana still couldn't look away from her screen.

Her phone buzzes again and Diana sees that the notification is from Akko, she mentally prepares herself before tapping her screen to go to the conversation.

**Shiny Akko:** _OMG IT WAS A MISTAKE_

**Shiny Akko** :  _ SORRY IT WAS TO ANOTHER CONVERSATION _

**Shiny Akko:** _ONE WITH MYSELF SO I COULD COMPARE TO MY OLDER ONES_

**Shiny Akko:** _THEN U WERE MY FIRST CONVERSATION AND THEN_

**Shiny Akko** :  _ SORRY SORRY _

**Shiny Akko:** _.... Diana? _

**Diana Cavendish:** _I'm… here_

This answer could work, Diana guessed.

**Shiny Akko:** _im sorryy_

**Diana Cavendish:** _ no probkem _

**Diana Cavendish:** _since when you pole dance?_

**Shiny Akko:** _… i started in the beggining of quarentene? Why?_

**Diana Cavendish:** _its.. good… very good. You were good._

**Shiny Akko:** _ oh _

**Shiny Akko:** _ thank you _

**Shiny Akko:** _hey wait a minute Diana. YOU MADE A TYPO??_

Huh? Diana double checked back on the conversation. She did made a typo.

**Diana Cavendish:** _Uuh, Akko, how do you edit the message again?_

**Shiny Akko:** _NO WAY IM TELLING YOU, DIANA FRWAKING CAVENDISH DID A TYPO_

**Diana Cavendish:** _ Do you have to be so immature? _

**Shiny Akko:** _ yes XD _

**Diana Cavendish:** _but really, Akko, you were impressive on that dance._

**Shiny Akko:** _……_

**Shiny Akko:** _want to see more videos?_

**Diana Cavendish:** _ I suppose i do. _

Diana's heart did stop this time, when Akko sent her more videos of her pole dances.Diana was happier than she should be and she knows that she should not be feeling like that for her friend , but Akko offered so… There probably isn't a problem in her seeing them… Maybe.

That was the most awkward conversation in her life, and she would do it all over again to see Akko dance like that more, if her heart can take it at least.


End file.
